


The Krogan Empire

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what would really happen to the galaxy if the genophage was cured and Urdnot Wreav led the krogan...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Krogan Empire

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

WARNING! This story is dark.

** The Krogan Empire **

The QEC shut down as Jane Shepard just finished giving Hackett the latest reports on the Tuchanka situation. Mordin said the cure was nearly ready and just need a place to release it. For the first time in a while things were beginning to look promising. But as Shepard walked through the War Room back to her quarters she began to have second thoughts about that.

She passed Wreav as he went over reports from his scouts at his terminal in the War Room. He chuckled maliciously at something as she passed, sending a chill down her spine. She hurried past him and to her cabin. It was late and it was time to turn in. Tomorrow they were going to cure the genophage. It was the right thing to do. She kept telling herself that. It was the right thing to do…wasn’t it?

The more she dealt with Wreav the more Shepard kept having second thoughts. The galaxy feared the krogan as ruthless and unrelenting beasts of war, incapable of peaceful negotiations or reasoning. Wreav seemed to embody all these aspects. As the leader of the krogan, the rest of the clans would no doubt follow his lead. And he has not been shy about his desire for revenge once the war is over. Thanks to Maelon’s genophage data it looked like Eve was going to pull through. Perhaps she would be a good counterbalance against Wreav. Perhaps her ideas for peace would catch on amongst the krogan and Wreav’s call for war would fall on deaf ears. Or perhaps not. Shepard was beginning to miss Wrex.

Sitting on her bed, Shepard leaned forward and placed her head on her hands. Throughout her military career she always tried to make the ‘right’ choice, the choice she believed was the best course of action at the time and would allow them to complete the mission efficiently. However many of her choices were proving to be beneficial in the short term and devastating in the long term. Wrex was a prime example.

Wrex had shown he could be reasonable. However when he turned his gun on Shepard on Virmire, she just put him down. She didn’t think they had time to negotiate and took the quick route. This action may have benefited the mission but in the long term it was having consequences. Wrex still had some supporters on Tuchanka who were keeping Wreav the warmonger from seizing power, hoping their true leader would one day return. When news of his death reached them they gave up and Wreav seized control.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg of bad decisions Shepard has made. She sacrificed the first Council to defeat Sovereign. This action resulted in a lot of animosity with the other races, making forging alliances now more difficult. She killed the Rachni Queen on Noveria, thinking that releasing her would be too dangerous. Then she saved the Rachni Breeder, thinking its children would be useful workers for the Crucible. Shepard just received word that many of these rachni went crazy and killed several engineers…

And that’s not even mentioning the Suicide Mission. For many of her friends that _was_ a suicide mission. Thane…Grunt…Zaeed…Garrus…and even Jacob never returned from beyond the Omega-4 Relay.

Jacob…his death hurt Shepard most of all. Originally she and Kaidan were an item. However their time apart drove a big wedge between them. She sought comfort in Jacob’s arms. Short-lived comfort. Any chance of patching things up with Kaidan quickly died upon reuniting. She kept being short-tempered with him and he with her.

Unable to take it anymore, Shepard stood up and stripped. She curled up on her bed and started masturbating. Thinking of Kaidan and Jacob made her so hot. She closed her eyes and fantasized that they were both in bed with her. Jacob was pounding her pussy with his big fat dick while Kaidan was shoving his equally big dick up her ass. It had been almost a year now since she had sex. If the Reapers didn’t kill her, this dry spell would. The only man on the ship that has shown any interest in her is James and he always backed off if their flirting becomes anything more than playful.

When she was finished masturbating Shepard lay there on her bed, naked and drifting off to sleep. She wondered if she would dream about that boy again. That boy she failed to save…he haunted her dreams along with everyone else that died because of her…

Shepard slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Suddenly she felt a strange sensation of cold wash over her. She felt around for her blanket…and felt nothing. She realized she wasn’t even lying down anymore. Shepard opened her eyes and found herself standing in a black void. Was this another dream? This didn’t feel like one of her dreams. She didn’t see the little boy anywhere. And she was usually in a darkened park. And she wasn’t naked.

**???:** “Shepard…”

An unfamiliar voice rang out from the darkness. A shape formed in the shadows. Slowly a person walked towards her from the darkness. When they came closer a light seemed to illuminate them. Shepard’s eyes widened at what she saw.

Standing before her was an asari she had never seen before. She was completely naked unless you counted the thick metal shackles around her wrists and ankles and the metal collar around her neck. There were bruises all over her body and Shepard could faintly see scars and fading whip marks. The asari stared at Shepard with a pleading look in her eyes. The sight of this asari made her feel so sad.

**Shepard:** “Who…are you?”

There was a long pause before the asari answered.

**Lana:** “…My name is Lana.”

Shepard looked Lana up and down and again at their surroundings.

**Shepard:** “Is this a dream?”

Slowly and solemnly the asari began to nod. Then she stopped and started shaking her head.

**Lana:** “Yes…and no. I am quite real. I am reaching out to your mind through your dreams. Centuries of being enslaved in eezo mines have caused my biotics to evolve in an unexpected way. I can communicate with people in their dreams across vast distances of space…and across time.”

Shepard blinked a few times as she tried to process Lana’s answer. Lana knew what Shepard’s next question would be and spoke first.

**Lana:** “Yes, Commander. I am from the future. In your time I am a young maiden, barely more than a teenager by your human standards. I am a Matriarch now. How I managed to live this long is a mystery to all, including myself, given all the hardships I have endured…”

Lana rubbed some of the scars on her side, wincing slightly as she remembered their painful origins.

**Shepard:** “…I don’t understand. Why are you here? What has happened to you?”

Lana stopped rubbing her scars and slowly walked towards Shepard.

**Lana:** “I am here…to make a request. No, to _beg_ a request…”

Lana kneeled before Shepard and looked straight into her eyes.

**Lana:** “I beg you! _Please_ don’t do it! _Please_ don’t cure the genophage!”

Lana’s words echoed through the darkness. Tears started to well up in Lana’s eyes. Shepard was at a loss for words.

**Lana:** “Shepard. Historical records show you will be offered a deal before departing to cure the genophage, a deal that will get you the krogan support you will need but sabotage the cure. You must take the deal! You must!”

Shepard was still confused.

**Shepard:** “I don’t understand. Why? Why must I sabotage the cure?”

Lana stood up and held out her hands for Shepard.

**Lana:** “Take my hands. Through my biotics I can show you memories, my own and those I’ve collected from others who have suffered as I have. I will show you what happens to the galaxy…under the rule of the Krogan Empire…”

The Krogan Empire? Shepard didn’t like the sound of that. She slowly reached out and took Lana’s hands. Lana’s eyes went black. Suddenly there was a loud whooshing sound and the darkness was illuminated by thousands of lights rushing past them. Soon everything slowed down and the lights took shape. They were standing in the midst of a half-ruined city. Asari were everywhere trying to clear up the rubble and rebuilding. In the distance Shepard could see a Reaper, toppled over and motionless.

Lana released Shepard’s hands and stood in the middle of the asari crowds. People were going in every direction as they worked. More than once someone passed by and even passed through both Lana and Shepard like ghosts.

**Lana:** “This…is Thessia. How it looked immediately after the war anyway. The Reapers have all been destroyed. It looked like a new era of peace and cooperation was about to begin. Everyone was tired of war and began focusing all their energies on rebuilding. Everyone…except one man.”

Somehow Shepard immediately know who she was talking about.

**Shepard:** “Wreav.”

Lana nodded.

**Lana:** “Exactly.”

Lights rushed by again as they shifted to a new memory. The half rebuilt buildings of Thessia were rubble once again and on fire. Asari fled past them, trying to escape the oncoming krogan hoard. Leading the charge was Wreav himself. He stood atop a rock and pointed at the fleeing asari.

**Wreav:** “After them! Take them alive! We’re going to need them…”

Wreav grinned evilly and jumped off the rock, joining his men in the pursuit. Then everything froze, like a vid that had reached its end.

**Lana:** “With the genophage cured the krogan population exploded. In a short time after the Reaper War the Second Krogan Rebellion began. And no one was able to stop it. Every species’ military was utterly spent combatting the Reapers. No one, not the Alliance or even the turians had the strength to fight them back. The salarians were wiped out first. Then the turians. The hanar, volus and even the elcor didn’t last long. Within a very short time the krogan had conquered the galaxy. The krogan only left two species alive in the aftermath, humans and asari.”

**Shepard:** “Why those two?”

**Lana:** “Someone gave Wreav the idea that humans and asari would make excellent slave labor. And…something else…”

Lana looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden. She regained her composure and moved on to the next memory. They were now underground in a mine. Dozens of human men were chained together, completely naked, and toiling away at the rock to mine ore. Several krogan guards were around watching them. One krogan, obviously the foreman, stood in the middle with a large whip. If he saw a human slacking off he pulled out the whip and gave them a large gash on their back.

**Foreman:** “Faster! Dig faster! We need to make our quota! No slacking off, Vega! Get to it!”

The foreman whipped another human, one Shepard quickly recognized.

**Shepard:** “Vega? James? Holy shit! James!”

It was James Vega. He was shackled and mining just like all the other men. He grunted like an animal every time he swung his pickax. He barely flinched when the foreman whipped him but he did pick up the pace. Shepard didn’t recognize him right away because his head was shaved…and she had never seen him naked before. Though this really wasn’t the time for such things she couldn’t help but notice his dick… It put Jacob and Kaidan’s to shame! Shepard made a mental note to put a little more pressure on James when she got back…

**Lana:** “James Vega was a hero during the Second Krogan Rebellion. But he was captured. They cut out his tongue and tortured him until his mind shattered. Now he’s little more than an animal, condemned to spend the rest of his days in this mine.”

Shepard felt a tear well up in her eye. It pained her to see a friend reduced to this. She looked around at all the miners and a thought occurred to her.

**Shepard:** “Lana…I’m not sure if I want to know this but…where are all the women?”

Before Lana could answer a loud whistle went off.

**Foreman:** “Break time you slugs! Better get going if you all want a turn!”

All the miners suddenly dropped their pickaxes and ran down a corridor as fast as their shackled legs would allow.

**Shepard:** “Where are they going?”

Lana closed her eyes. The image around them began to move. Without moving their feet they followed the men down the corridor to an even larger chamber. There they were met with a horrifying sight.

This chamber was filled with rows upon rows of stocks. Locked in each one was an asari or human woman. Each of their legs was shackled to the woman next to them, forcing them to keep their legs perpetually spread. All of these women were filthy and showed signs of beatings like Lana had. From where Shepard and Lana were standing they could only see their asses. Shepard circled around them to see their faces. Shepard’s eyes bugged out when she saw the face of the first one.

**Shepard:** “Miranda?!”

It was Miranda Lawson. Her normally perfect hair was a complete mess with dirt and dried cum stuck to it. Miranda’s eyes were empty and lifeless and she just blankly stared straight ahead at the ass of the woman in front of her. She was broken.

Before she could get over the shock of seeing Miranda Shepard suddenly heard a soft, demented chuckling. She looked over and realized that the woman shackled next to Miranda was Samantha Traynor.

**Samantha:** “Heh…heh, heh…heh…”

Samantha was equally filthy and her eyes equally empty. She had a strange, twitching smile on her face as she continued to chuckle like a mad woman. Most of the women were standing upright with their asses sticking out but Samantha and a few others had their bodies slumped down. From the front Shepard could see Samantha had a very noticeable baby bump. She was pregnant?!

**Shepard:** “What the fuck is all this?!”

Lana circled around and stood next to Shepard, staring down pityingly at the women.

**Lana:** “You have seen what the men of the human race are reduced to. Now you see the women. To keep the men ‘happy’ and unwilling to rebel these women are used as fuck toys on their breaks. Years of being used like this have broken their minds. Now they really are nothing more than fuck toys and breeders. If someone gets pregnant like Samantha here, when they near the end of their pregnancy they are taken elsewhere for birthing. Once the baby is born and it is healthy enough to live without the mother she is returned here. I’ve given birth to a few babies. I never found out what happened to them…”

She rubbed her stomach mournfully, thinking of the children she never knew. They heard the rattling of chains coming down the corridor as the men approached. As soon the women heard this they all straightened up and stuck their asses out. A few even opened their mouths and stuck out their tongues, anxious for someone to stick a cock in.

The men surged into the room and wasted no time. Shepard saw James and another man head straight for Miranda and Samantha. James’ cock was rock hard by the time he reached Miranda and immediately rammed it into her pussy. Miranda moaned loudly when he penetrated her but said nothing. She still had her mouth open and waiting for another cock. All she did was continue to moan with each thrust.

**Miranda:** “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!”

Before long another man showed up and forced his cock into Miranda’s mouth, ending her moaning. Samantha continued to chuckle as she was fucked but this ended to as another man approached her looking for a blowjob. She eagerly opened her mouth and let the cock slide right in. Her eyes rolled back into her head like she tasted the most delicious thing in the world. The same happened to every other woman. There were hundreds of them, all lined up in nice, neat rows. All of them getting fucked. All of them broken…

**Shepard:** “All this…because I cured the genophage?”

Lana nodded.

**Shepard:** “But where am I in all this? Do I…do I not survive the Reaper War…?”

Lana looked uneasy.

**Lana:** “Well…you do, actually. But…”

**Shepard:** “But what?”

Lana closed her eyes again and things shifted to a new memory. They were standing on the outskirts of a city. Shepard was stunned to recognize it as Sydney, Australia thanks to the famed Sydney Opera House which still stood despite the devastation of the Reaper War. But that was the only part of the city Shepard recognized. The rest of the city was little more than rubble. Except for one thing. Standing tall in the middle of the ruined city was a new, unfamiliar structure. It looked like a giant pyramid but it definitely was not of human architecture.

**Lana:** “Behold, the heart of the new Krogan Empire. The Royal Palace. Home to Emperor Urdnot Wreav.”

Before Shepard could say anything Lana shifted the memory again. They were now inside the throne room of the palace. The place was lavishly decorated, krogan style drawings decorated the walls and Shepard could swear the pillars that lined the hall were made from solid gold. Dozens of krogan idled around the throne room. And each of them had at least one or two slaves with them.

All the slaves were asari or human women. They all wore shackles and collars like Lana and most were on leashes. They all anxiously served their masters with either fearful or eager expressions. And Shepard was stunned to see most of them having sex with their masters.

Sitting on a bench along the wall was a krogan lord being pleasured by his asari and human slaves. The asari stood behind him and was massaging her master while the human kneeled in front of him, desperately trying to give her master’s oversized cock a blowjob. Shepard was mesmerized by this sight but her concentration was broken by a familiar voice.

**???:** “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Master!”

Shepard turned to see her old friend Liara on all fours, her krogan master holding her leash and pulling back on it each time he thrust his cock into her pussy.

**Krogan:** “You humiliated me! In front of Emperor Wreav! You filthy, insolent asari slut! _Never_ speak out of turn again!”

The krogan slapped Liara hard on the ass. She squealed in pain, her eyes filled with terror.

**Liara:** “I’m sorry, Master! I’ll never do it again! I’ll never speak again! I’ll be your loyal slave! Please don’t punish me anymore!”

The krogan ignored her pleas. He slapped her ass again and continued to fuck her good and hard.

**Lana:** “Liara T’Soni was a leader in the resistance against the krogan. She continued to try and resist even after being captured and enslaved. However a person can only take so much abuse. She tried to make one last stand in the presence of Emperor Wreav. The punishment she endured from her master afterwards broke her will to fight. To my knowledge she lived out the rest of her days as his loyal slave.”

Shepard covered her mouth in horror as she watched Liara brutally get punished by her krogan master. When she couldn’t endure watching anymore she turned back to Lana, hands shaking.

**Shepard:** “But…where am I?”

Lana just pointed to the back of the throne room where the royal throne sat. Shepard was so stunned at what she saw she dropped to her knees and just stared…

Wreav sat on the throne adorned in ornate armor. Bodyguards flanked him and another krogan stood before him, making some sort of plea. It was unclear if Wreav was listening or not. He was leaning back into his throne and looked bored. Meanwhile, kneeling on the floor next to the throne with her hands folded submissively in her lap was Jane Shepard. Unlike the rest of the slaves she was surprisingly clean and well kept. She didn’t have shackles around her wrists and ankles but she did have a thick collar and a leash with the other end of the chain in Wreav’s hand. She looked out over the throne room with a blank stare and a glazed over look in her eyes, barely reacting to Liara getting punished or any of the other slaves getting fucked and abused.

**Lana:** “After you recovered from your injuries following the Reaper War you disappeared. You did not surface again until after the beginning of the Second Krogan Rebellion. The first time anyone saw you…you were very much like you see now, at Wreav’s side, naked and submissive, jumping at his every command. When the krogan attacked Earth they seized control of a broadcast station. Wreav sent out a message to the entire planet, declaring himself the new master of the human race. To prove it, he fucked you on camera. The sight of humanity’s greatest living hero at the mercy of this krogan, eagerly obeying his every command, had such a demoralizing effect on everyone that the krogan seized Earth with little trouble. No one knows how he captured you or how you ended up in this state. In the end, it doesn’t matter.”

She turned to overlook the crowd of krogan and their slaves.

**Lana:** “No one had the will to resist the krogan anymore. Urdnot Bakara, the krogan you knew as Eve, was the lone voice of reason amongst the krogan. She died shortly before the Rebellion began. She was…Shepard?”

Lana suddenly noticed Shepard wasn’t next to her anymore. She turned around and saw Shepard bending over and examining her future self. She was pondering how she ended up in this state…and what she was thinking right now.

**Shepard, softly:** “What did Wreav do to me to reduce me to this…? Am I broken like James and the others? Am I drugged? What happened to me…?”

Slowly she reached up to touch her future self’s face.

**Lana:** “Shepard, no!”

But it was too late. Shepard had touched her future self. Suddenly there was a flash of light and she could feel herself being pulled forward. When the light faded she found herself kneeling on the floor and staring out onto the throne room. Shepard quickly realized where she was. She was actually _inside_ the mind of her future self. She could see and hear everything around her but she was stuck. Shepard tried to move the body of FutureShep but failed. As strange as this sounded she was simply a guest in her own body with no choice but to watch and listen. But that was not the strangest part.

Shepard could not only see and hear everything FutureShep could. She could also feel her emotions and ‘hear’ her thoughts. Shepard was stunned to learn that her future self was not drugged. She wasn’t even sure if she was broken. FutureShep’s mind was surprisingly sharp and coherent. She would have thought that if she had been tortured to the point her mind was broken her thoughts would be a chaotic mess. But that wasn’t the case. She looked out at Liara and the other slaves getting used and abused…and she didn’t care. In fact, it barely registered. FutureShep’s mind was surprisingly blank. All she could think about was Wreav…her master.

**FutureShep, thinking:** “Master’s so busy. He’s always so busy. He barely has time for his slave anymore. It’s been so long since he last fucked me. Liara’s so lucky. All those slaves are so lucky. They’re receiving their Masters’ love right now. I want my Master’s love. I want his cock…”

An image flashed across Shepard’s mind, an image of the largest, thickest cock she had ever seen. This memory belonged to FutureShep but Shepard could see it as plain as day.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Is this…Wreav’s cock?”

Shepard could feel herself getting wet. However she was unsure if the arousal she was feeling was her own or that of FutureShep’s.

The krogan speaking to Wreav finally finished and left. Wreav yawned, glad to finally be finished.

**Wreav:** “I’m tired of this shit. Slave! Get over here!”

Wreav tugged on Shepard’s leash and she crawled on all fours and kneeled before her master.

**Wreav:** “Give me a blowjob and make it good. Or else it’s off to the varren cages with you!”

He ripped off his armor covering his crotch, letting his thick dick flop out. Shepard was stunned. It was just as big as she saw in FutureShep’s memory. She could feel FutureShep’s mind explode from joy and anticipation at the sight of it.

**FutureShep:** “Yes, Master!”

She eagerly took Wreav’s cock in her hands and slowly started licking it. She ran her tongue up and down and his cock, covering it with her saliva and enjoying its bitter taste.

The present day Shepard was disgusted by the cock’s taste. But she could feel nothing but pleasure from the mind of FutureShep. Did she really enjoy the taste that much? Slowly Shepard’s disgust began to fade. All she could feel was FutureShep’s enjoyment. She sucked on Wreav’s four balls and then licked her way buck up to the tip. She swirled her tongue around the massive tip for a few moment’s eagerly staring up at her master for some sign that he was pleased with her. Wreav seemed indifferent to FutureShep’s performance. She decided it was time to take it to the next level.

She put her lips around the cock’s tip and started sucking. With each suck she worked a little more of Wreav’s cock into her mouth. Shepard was stunned at what her future self was trying to do.

**Shepard, thinking:** “She’s trying to give him a blowjob?! What’s she thinking?! She’ll never fit that whole thing into her mouth!”

Naturally Shepard’s mental protests were not heard by her future self. She just kept sucking and sucking and working more and more of her master’s cock into her mouth. Much to Shepard’s amazement, she was actually succeeding. Likely after years of practice FutureShep was able to expand her mouth and jaw to take in Wreav’s massive member. She could feel it touch the back of her throat as she continued to happily suck it.

Eventually Wreav grew impatient with Shepard’s progress. He grabbed the back of her head and thrust the rest of his cock into her mouth, right down to the balls. Shepard thought she would choke and pass out from something so massive in her throat. But her future self took it in stride. She held her breath and gave Wreav a full blowjob.

Wreav’s cock started to twitch. He was about to cum. Shepard eagerly awaited the delicious taste of her master’s cum. Wreav groaned loudly and ejaculated into Shepard’s mouth. There was so much cum! Too much for Shepard’s mouth to catch! Lots of it spewed out from around her mouth and some even came out her nose! Shepard withdrew Wreav’s cock, swallowed as much of his cum as she could and took a much needed breath. With cum dripping from the corners of her mouth she smiled up at Wreav, anxious for his response to her performance. Wreav grinned at her.

**Wreav:** “Not bad, slave. I think you’ve earned a reward.”

Wreav’s cock grew hard and erect again.

**Wreav:** “Mount me.”

This was what Shepard was waiting for, to feel that thick cock in her pussy once again. It was all FutureShep thought about. It was all she dreamed about. But…was it just FutureShep thinking about it? Shepard was now having a hard time keeping her thoughts and feelings distinguished from FutureShep’s. Wreav’s cum…it was delicious. So delicious. And though it was painful, feeling his cock ramming down all the way into her throat felt so _good_!

FutureShep started climbing up onto Wreav’s throne.

**FutureShep:** “Master…yes, Master! I will obey you…I will mount you! Please fuck my dirty little pussy! Please give me your love!”

Shepard’s mind was in chaos. She wanted Wreav’s cock. But at the same time she didn’t want it. Or did she? She just couldn’t tell anymore. This mental conflict was becoming too painful for her. She wanted it to stop. She just wanted to stop thinking and let it happen. Just let it happen…

Then it hit Shepard. This was why she was in so much anguish lately. She kept overthinking things. Why dwell on past decisions? It was time for her to just let things go. To let it go…and enjoy the moment…

FutureShep had positioned herself with her knees on the armrests of the throne, right over Wreav’s erect cock. All she had to do was lower herself and it would be inside her. Slowly she started to bring herself down.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Yes! I don’t care anymore! Fuck me! Please fuck me, Master! Make me your slave! Make me your whore! FUCK ME!!!”

**Lana:** “Shepard!”

Just before her pussy was about to make contact with the cock’s tip, Shepard felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. They pulled at her and there was another bright flash of light. When it faded Shepard was on the ground in the black void again. Lana was standing over her, hunched over and breathing heavily from exhaustion. Shepard’s mind was her own again and she was utterly confused.

**Shepard, panting:** “What…was…THAT?!”

It took a few moments before Lana caught her breath to reply.

**Lana:** “I’m sorry. I should have warned out. If you touch someone when viewing my memories your mind will reach across time to join theirs. I don’t fully understand how my power works. I haven’t had many chances to test it. I certainly haven’t told any of the krogan about it. They would only try to exploit it.”

Shepard lay on the ground and tried to get her thoughts and emotions back into order. That experience was utterly intense. Lana caught her breath and looked down on Shepard.

**Lana:** “Shepard, you must listen to me. My strength is almost spent. I can’t maintain this connection for much longer. Please! Tomorrow a salarian Dalatrass will contact you and offer a secret deal to sabotage the cure. You must take it! Please!”

Lana’s body had started to fade away.

**Lana:** “Remember, Shepard! Remember what you saw! Remember what you felt! Please, remember!”

And with those final words Lana vanished entirely, though her final words continued to echo through the darkness.

_Remember…remember…remember…remember…_

Shepard’s eyes snapped open. She was lying in her bed, naked and covered in sweat. She sat up and felt her chest. Her heart was racing like she just ran a marathon.

**Shepard:** “Was all that…a dream?”

Shepard looked at her clock. It was morning already and time to get going.

An hour later she had everyone assembled in the War Room. They made plans to get to the Shroud and disperse the cure. Though in truth Shepard was only half-listening to the discussions. Her mind was still swimming with the memories of what she saw last night. Did all that really happen? Or was she finally going crazy?

Just as everyone started to leave and the mission was underway, a message came over the comm from Samantha. A call had just come in from the Dalatrass. Shepard was stunned. Could that dream have been real after all?

It was. Just as Lana warned her in the dream, the Dalatrass offered a secret deal to sabotage the cure. She told Shepard how the Shroud had been sabotaged and if she just prevented Mordin from fixing the sabotage the genophage would fail. Shepard would get the support of the krogan, who would be none the wiser with that idiot Wreav in charge, and she’d get the full support of the salarian fleets as well.

Shepard pondered this throughout the mission. While she journeyed through the ruined krogan city, as she though waves of husks and dodged attacks from a Reaper Destroyer, she thought about what she would do when the time came. Twice Eve noticed that something was bothering Shepard and each time she dodged the question. Up until the last moment no one knew about the sabotage. No one but her.

In the end it was just her and Mordin at the foot of the Shroud. He had the cure ready and was examining computer consoles. As the Dalatrass predicted, Mordin quickly discovered the sabotage and was contemplating a fix. He would have to go up the crumbling tower to make the fix and disperse the cure. It would be a one-way trip.

With Mordin still fixated on the computer consoles Shepard pulled out her gun and pointed it at the back of his head. There was no way Mordin would allow the cure to be sabotaged. Not while he still lived. If Shepard wanted to take the deal and save the galaxy from the reign of the Krogan Empire, all she had to do was pull the trigger. Pull the trigger…

Shepard’s finger started to gently squeeze the trigger. But just as the gun was about to fire…she stopped. She lowered her pistol. Mordin, unaware of what had just transpired, walked to the elevator and announced his intention to sacrifice himself to disperse the cure. Shepard and Mordin exchanged their goodbyes and the elevator began its ascent.

In that moment everything became clear to Shepard. She knew exactly what she was going to do. After the Reaper War she would seek Wreav out. She would surrender herself to him and offer to become his sex slave. She would tell him how humans and asari would also make excellent sex slaves. Then she’d give him her first blowjob.

Lana’s last word to Shepard was “remember”. Shepard remembered alright. She remembered what she felt when her mind joined with FutureShep. The pleasure of serving her master…the ecstasy of being fucked by him…and the freedom of just not thinking anymore. No more burdens. No more life-or-death decisions. Shouldering so many critical decisions had made Shepard’s life a living hell. After everything she had endured she reasoned that she had earned the right to be a little selfish…even if the galaxy had to pay for it. She would save the galaxy from total annihilation. What happened beyond that was not her concern.

As Shepard turned to leave she grinned, the irony of the situation not lost on her. Before meeting Lana she was having second thoughts about curing the genophage. In fact there was a good chance she would have accepted the Dalatrass’s deal. Lana journeyed across time to reinforce this choice, to convince Shepard to sabotage the cure and save humanity and the asari from a life of slavery at the hands of the krogan. Instead Lana’s actions guaranteed the opposite. It made Shepard long for the future curing the genophage would bring about. Lana had set that future in stone.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Sorry Dalatrass. Sorry Lana. But a retirement like that is just too good to pass up!”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
